


Nurture's Not My Nature

by SolarMorrigan



Series: Solar's 007 Fest 2019 [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: Things with Q are going well, but Bond has A Concern





	Nurture's Not My Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7! Wrote this one a while ago for a prompt from another community: "I bought a cactus. A week later it died. And I got depressed, because I thought, Damn. I am less nurturing than a desert. (Demetri Martin)"
> 
> It just turned into fluff and silliness, so here's this

“I once killed a cactus.”

Q who had been dozing happily in the afterglow, made an effort to rouse himself. “What?”

“Someone gave it to me as a Secret Santa gift. Joked that it was something even I couldn’t kill,” Bond continued. “It died after a week.

As Bond seemed very serious about this, Q did his best not to laugh. “That is… impressive,” he said after a moment of getting himself under control.

“Q, I’m less nurturing than the desert.”

At that, Q really did snort, before rolling over to look at Bond. Bond, however, was staring at the foot of the bed, where Doughnut, Q’s little silver tabby, had reclaimed his spot now that Bond and Q had stopped moving about quite so much.

“James,” Q sighed, biting down on a grin, “they’re _my_ cats. Just don’t actively try to kill them and they’ll be fine.”

“I wouldn’t _try_ to kill them.” Bond sounded nearly offended by the notion.

Q didn’t bother hiding his grin this time. “Then they’ll be fine,” he repeated.

Bond frowned, a bit pensive, but didn’t argue. Lazily, Q wriggled across the sheets until he was close enough to press a kiss to Bond’s shoulder.

“Well, there goes your only objection to moving in with me.”

“Oh, darn,” Bond intoned, the slow smirk spreading across his face belying his flat voice. “I suppose there’s nothing for it but to start packing.”

“I suppose so,” Q replied, leaning up to press another kiss to the top of Bond’s shoulder, the curve of his neck, the corner of his jaw – and there Bond turned, cupping his hand to Q’s cheek and pulling him into a proper kiss.

“As long as I don’t have to take care of the cats,” Bond murmured when they parted.

“You don’t have to take care of the bloody cats,” Q promised, rolling his eyes before pecking another fond kiss to Bond’s lips. “You may want to bribe them now and then, though.”

“Oh?” Bond asked, moving one hand up into Q’s hair while the other trailed down his side to stop at his waist.

“Mm,” Q hummed, as much in agreement as in approval of Bond’s actions, leaning into the fingers now rubbing softly at his scalp. “Not only will you be taking up half the bed, you’ll routinely be causing disturbances therein.”

“Disturbances?” Bond cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh, I find them to be very agreeable interludes. The cats, however, view them in a less favorable light,” Q said.

“Well, as long as the cats can be bribed,” Bond mused, before shifting his hold on Q and twisting until the slighter man was laid out on top of him, grinning at the startled noise he elicited, “I see no reason to stop.”

Laughing, Q leaned down to kiss Bond again, while Doughnut jumped to the floor with a disgruntled huff, quite done with the pair of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186120484143/nurtures-not-my-nature-james-bond-00q-day) if you'd like to come say hi!


End file.
